Legacy:Promise Under Moonlight
by Rin Namikaze-Thunder Wolf
Summary: Summary:I was a normal child,until that fateful night,my name forgotten,my life gone,my parents disowned me,for I have a new father to me on that fateful night.With my memories gone,dreams forgotten,I grew stronger and stronger,just to try to find my purpose...what I longed to have.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Eight trigrams seal!"I heard the Fourth Hokage shouted as I saw the giant beast is slowly pulled into the young child.Suddenly,the beast stared at me.I can hear his low chuckle as the chains are weakened.

"Ah!If I can't,live freely anymore,I shall seek for a legacy."He said lowly as I see orange thingy seep into me.

"Half of my soul will be merged into you,the other half is sealed into this child,that's all I can do.Make me proud,my child."He said as he disappeared.

I felt something stirred in me.I stared at the corpses of the new parents and I looked at the child.I can't help but to feel hateful towards the child.

'My name...I forgot?'I tried so hard,my memories are fading.I pulled out a Kunai,slowly approaching the child,but decided to retreat as I heard Anbu is arriving.I decided to stay in this village,try to catch a chance to release...my father.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 1:Full Power

Chapter 1:Full power

'Today...first of January,the only thing that I remember before I become the child of the Nine tailed fox.The day of my birthday,Also the day I've got disowned by my parents.'I stared at my blue tipped white tails.The ninth tail is growing out today and my Eightieth birthday.

'Huh,that's why I felt only hatred ever since that day.That's why father hated this village.'I thought as I stared at the moon.The wind blew at me,my white hair flowed in it.

'It's about time,three two one.'I counted down as the moon is now fully perpendicular to the surface of the Village.

I felt a burning feeling as my chakra Tenketsu expanded and my tailbone started to extend.

"Argggg!"I grunted.Pain surged through my body.I felt my body become stronger,taller and more mature.

"I heard the demon shouted!He's here."I smirked.

"I thought I needed to find myself some prey,seems like the sheep just went into the wolf's den."I said,as I jumped down into the alleyway,facing the crowd.My royal blue V-neck showed its colour under their fire.

"We are gonna kill you."The leader shouted.

"Oh?"I showed my amusement,looking at them with my shiny red eyes.Its stilted pupils showed my malicious feeling.The sky started to flicker.

'So,my ninth tail is to call on storms.Perfectly fits my chakra affinity.'I thought,as I strolled closer towards them.

"Try me."I whispered into the leader's ear,walking pass him.He dared not to move,like him,all the villagers petrified.

As I walked out of the alleyway and saw a yellow haired boy flashed out of my vision.

'That boy...'I thought.

"I know you're there,Naruto."I said,as he slowly moved back into my vision.

"Shiro-Nii,Why would you help me to attract their attention for all these years."He asked,playing with his paper shuriken.

"Well,I'm much more powerful than you and you have something that I wished to protect."I said,patting his head.

'Father,what I can do now is to protect your vessel.Releasing You is killing you,I won't do that.'I thought as I felt negative emotions emitted all around me,windows,doors,alleys.

"Do you all have anything to say?Say it to my face,yeah,I can hear you,Madam Haruno!"I shouted at the balcony,where I can see the blonde banshee.

"You demon!I will end the line of Kyuubi,once and for all!"She shouted at me,swinging her almighty pan.

"Ahh!How did you know my only weakness!Ahhh!No,not the pan!"I shouted back sarcastically.

"I can call on storms now,do you honestly think you can hold a candle in front of me?"I asked,my tails fanned out.Naruto dodger into my tails.

"I...I..."She stuttered.

"That's what I thought,come,Naruto,Let's go get ramen."I said,as I sped up and reached the ramen stand in a second with a gust of wind following me.

I left Naruto to the care of Teuchi as I was summoned by the Hokage.The mask hid the faces of the two Anbu members,but I can still smell bugs from one of them,the other is really mysterious to me.

"Hokage-Sama and Danzo-Sama seek for your presence."The buggy one said.

"Thanks for your information,Aburame-San."I can see the Anbu flinched.

"You guys have to improve your equipment or is it just that you are too weak?"I asked,trying to bring out their emotion.

"I will inform Hokage about it,thanks for your feedback."The orange haired Anbu said,as he placed his dirty human hand onto my shoulder and teleported us to the Hokage Tower.

There,I saw the two old man are arguing something.But I cared less,as I only seek for the purpose for my summon.

"Ah,young Shiro,have a seat."The old man,who is holding onto a pipe,gestured.

"Hm,The changes are astounding.Your ninth tail grew just now,how do you feel."Danzo asked,but I liked to call him Old Man Pirate.

"I felt stronger and with it i can call on storms."I reported,smiling at them.

"Ah,That I can see.How's academy?"They both asked.

"It is...nothing,Father's soul is a millennium old and the only thing they teach is History and taijutsu."I complained.

"I see,a new education program is indeed necessary.Now,how do you depict yourself to be a shinobi?"Old Man Pirate asked.

"Kinda like you,Old Man Pirate,finishing unfinished business and work in the shadows."I explained.

"Hiruzen!I won!The new ninjas have such values!Muahahahahahaha!"Danzo laughed evilly.

"Old yet still so young."Old Man Hokage sighed.

"So,why did you summoned me,Old Man Hokage?"I asked.

Looking at his eyes,I saw his hesitation.Old Man Pirate on the other hand,seems excited.

"We listed your abilities,Enhanced Power,Speed,Disguise,Fear Infliction,Jutsu Nullification,Mind Manipulation,Ice Armour and Storm Calling."Old Man Pirate analysed.

"How did you guys found out the Ice Armour?"I expressed my shock.

"We have our ways."Old Man Pirate said.

"After analysing your abilities,we deemed it too high for Academy,even if you cannot control them properly."Old Man Hokage explained.

"Yes,I understand."I said.

"What you don't understand is,uncontrolled power will bring havoc to the village."Old Man Pirate said,pointing at the storm outside.

"So,what we place in front of you are two options.One,you join Root."Old Man Pirate said,extending his hand.

"Two,you train under my tutelage."Old Man Hokage extended his own hand.Staring at the wrinkled hands,I raised both of my hands.

"Why not both?"I smirked.

"Congratulations,you passed the test."They both said,as they handed out a fox mask with the leaf symbol to me,as well as a ninja pouch,which I placed on my hips.

"Huh?"I am once again surprised.

"You are joining Root and train under me."Old Man Hokage said.

"What if I chose one of them?"I asked.

"A wood style ninja will seduce you and wipe your memories of this meeting."Old Man Pirate said.

"Why?"I asked again.

"Training under me,means that you will not be able to realise the dark side of the village.Joining Root would mean you will not be able to realise the bright side of the village."Old Man Hokage explained.

"By choosing both you decided to stay at the grey area."Old Man Pirate said.

"Then,what about my father?"I asked,bangs covering my eyes.

"Unfortunately,He is in this area as well.He is gravely disgusted."Old Man Hokage said.

"I felt so,I hated the politicians in this village,the traders,the civilian!"I shouted,tears forming at the corner of my eyes.

"They don't know how to protect themselves,yet they live in a Ninja village!They blamed things as long as those things are not themselves!"I ranted.

"They are undeserving the power of Shinobi,they might as well live in this cruel world without Shinobi helping them."I cursed.

"I understand,but just like you said,we are Shinobi,the ones who endure."Old Man Hokage explained.

"So,what now?"I asked.

"Training."I gulped as I saw the two old man gave me a very very pedophile-like smile.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 2:Results and Reinforcement

Chapter 2:Results and Reinforcement

There are advantage and disadvantages when you got trained by two of the most refined war veterans.Advantages are you can fight one of the Sannin with their summons,have your mindset refined to the best,political skills and life lessons.

Disadvantages?Their regime is goddamned hard,from the dawn to the next dawn you shall not rest.Body training at dawn and ninjutsu training when the sun fully rose,after that you'll get into Genjutsu theory lessons and politic classes for the afternoon.For dusk,you will be doing mission from C-rank to A-rank,sometimes a S-rank mission.Get back to village as quick as possible and then meditation under waterfall and try to fall asleep without stumbling to the water.

"Very well,Shiro-Kun.You finished your three years training.How does it feel?"Old Man Hokage asked.

"For my power level?Very Happy.How to deal with politicians?Very very happy.How does the training feel?No,not again."I said,tucking at my red scarf.

"You should be grateful,none could take on this training.You can because of your heritage,that regenerative power of yours made you a unstoppable man?Fox?"Old Man Pirate said smugly.

"Anyways,your first mission is to help Team 7 to fight Zabuza Momochi,As Kakashi putted it."Old Man Hokage said.

"Ehh?I thought that Scarecrow is more powerful than the mummy."I said.

"What?A Shinobi who finished 56 D-rank missions,189 C-rank missions,298 B-rank mission,300 A-rank mission and 10 S-dank mission dared not to answer the request of reinforcements from a genin team,who is doing a C-rank turned A-rank mission?"Old Man Pirate teased.

"Arg!Old Man Pirate,you and your intelligent mouth.Off I go."I grunted before leaving the office and ran towards my destination.

'Tail two:Speed!'I thought before accelerating myself to light speed.But,on the way,there is a second when I saw someone looking at my direction.I could care less,Naruto is more important.

I reached the location,The residence of Bridge Builder,Tazuna.I knocked on the door,only to find myself dodging from Kunai cuts.

"Who are you?"The raven haired boy with Kunai asked.

"Reinforcements."I said,dodging his strike with ease.

"Name?"

"Shiro Kagami,Jounin,18 and..."I paused,using my tail to catch the boy's hand.

"Son of Kyubi no Yoko."I claimed,as the boy's eyes widened into plates.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance,my name is Sasuke Uchiha."He said.

"I could care less,you humans are so troublesome."I said lazily.

"Yo,how's my friend with the same hair colour doing?"Kakashi asked,walking lazily as well.

"Nothing much.I wished we could've spar,but it would seem like you are injured."I said.

"Yeah,overused Sharingan."He explained.

"Fill me in."I said,as I joined team 7 at the dinner table.

Demon brothers and Zabuza both appeared during the mission to kill the bridge builder.Obviously the client lied about the mission's rank,quite normal for missions from the Wave country ever since a large company bought the riverbank.

"Let me analyse this one,for all I know,the enemy did not know of my arrival.Unless,there's someone interested in me and saw me racing towards here."I explained.

"I needed seven days,in the meantime,can you help me train them?"Kakashi asked.

"I will,chakra control exercises done?"I asked the scarecrow.

"Yes,they did,they are onto elemental manipulation."He said.

"Sasuke had Fire and Lightning,Naruto had Wind and Sakura had Earth and Water."Kakashi informed.

I brought the three to the clearing in the forest that I just found,and plucked lots of leaves to them.

"So,the catch is to make these leaf do what your element can do.Naruto,you have to cut the leaf."I said for which I was replied with a confused look.

"How?"Naruto asked.

"Focus and imagine your chakra grinding together."I answered.He nodded to show that he understood.

"Burn with Fire,wrinkle with Lightning."I said,looking at Sasuke.

"Soggy with water,crumble with earth."I turned to Sakura and said.

"Three,two,one...go!"I said,as they started to focus on their work.

Sakura manages to finish the water exercise and is half way through the Earth one by dusk.Sasuke and Naruto struggled because their chakra control is worse than Sakura.

"You two have to focus,that's all I have to say.Now let's have our dinner,we'll continue tomorrow."I said,holding the three young Shinobi back to Tazuna's home with my tails.

The seven days flowed by as the three finally mastered the exercise.Sakura learned how to form water needles,Naruto learned wind blades and Sasuke powered up his Fireball Jutsu.

"Time to move out,Naruto is still sleeping,we have to leave now."Kakashi said.

"I will hide in the forest,in case of anything going rogue."I said,walking towards the bridge with Kakashi,Sasuke,Sakura and Tazuna.

"Ok,I'll give you the signal.Action when you saw my chidori blinked."Kakashi established the signal,I agreed to it.

Everything is going smoothly when I felt a presence behind me.

"Silver Fox,I looked forward to the battle between us."A sandy voice said from my back.

"What the..."I stared into a pair of eyes.I know it everywhere,the Sharingan.I lost the control of my body and is forced to follow Itachi and the shark guy into the depths of the forest.

"So,you are Kyubi's son?Nothing impressive,just one stare."The shark guy said.

"No,I got lucky,Kisame.We were out of his expectation."Itachi explained,as I broke from his control.

"Don't worry,Samehada will devour his chakra until nothing is left."The shark guy,who is now identified as Kisame,said while pulling out his sword.

"So,a Kenjutsu battle,Huh?"I said loudly,just so Kisame could hear.I pulled out my swords,Named as the 'Bright Moon' and 'Dark Sun'.Bright Moon is the longer sword,the blade is silver white and the handle is black with a moon wide guard,Dark sun is shorter,its colouring contradicts Bright Moon's colours.

'Of course,it's not,Itachi with his Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi works perfectly towards me.'I screamed in my head,as Kisame brought his sword down onto my shoulder.

I blocked his strike,the impact crushed down onto my shoulders.I raised my tails when I heard Itachi murmuring.I managed to nullify Amaterasu,but another strike came in right at my ribs.

'If this keeps going on,I will explode because of the Nullification.'I thought,stabbing right into Kisame's abdomen.I twisted my sword and kicked him,leaving him immobilized for a while.I turned to stare at Itachi.

'I have a few illusions in hand,but I would lose.He had better chakra control than me.'I readied my Jutsu.

"Wavering Frost:Spiraling Lotus!"I shouted.Incredible chakra cloak itself around my right hand,freezing until it looked like a spear made out of ice.It started to spin,making a whirling sound and soon it sounded like a river.Just when I am about to rush them,Itachi opened his mouth.

"Kisame,retreat."

"Always stopping my playtime."Kisame whined.

"That Jutsu is not that simple as it looks,Kisame.It freezes your insides,including your chakra network."Itachi explained.Kisame sighed and left with Itachi,for one second and can see Itachi's eyes have me a look of 'Report to the Hokage'.

I thought I could rest,since the two wasted my stamina a lot.But I was stopped,when I felt a familiar chakra.

'Father?'I looked at a pillar of spiraling orange chakra,originated from the bridge.

'Damn it!'I thought as I rushed towards the scene.Sasuke at the verge of death and Naruto pissed as hell.

"Naruto!"I shouted,as he stared at me.For some reason,it felt warm,like father is looking at me.

'Shiro,Oh,Shiro.'I can faintly hear that.

'Soon,enough.'The voice said as I was hit by a gust of wind,knocking me back a few yards back.

"Haku!"Naruto shouted at the man in the mask.The ice mirror that was surrounding him shattered,the man's mask shattered as well.

"As I said,you'll get stronger if you have someone to protect."The man said as Naruto rushed the man with his claws coming down.

'That name...Haku,the only survivor of his clan.Maybe,he can help Sasuke with his experience.'I thought,rushing in front of them.Catching Naruto's hand and throw him into the forest.

"I can see that...as Hatred is always the fuel."I explained.

"No,The power comes by preventing loved one's death."He rebutted.

"I must disagree,hatred will always be there,as long as humans are there...no,hatred is the only thing keeping us alive in this dusty world."I said,flaring my silver white chakra.

"So much hatred,those eyes."He whispered.

"You know nothing."I said,knocking him out.

'Kakashi knew of their plans.'I thought as I still felt Zabuza's chakra.

'I should take my leave first,Chunnin Exams is coming around,I need to manage the formation of security.'I thought leaving the boy next to Naruto and Sasuke and left a note before leaving.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 3:Exams

Chapter 3:Exams

"Shiro,We need you to take on a mission as an Anbu."Old Man Hokage said.

"What is it?"I asked.

"As the exam is going on,I feel that anyone would infiltrate our village.Especially what you reported,the organization that Jiraiya is spying on is now on the move."He said.

"I understand,about the security formation..."I paused taking out a scroll.

"I suggest,using one Jounin Two Chunnin team formation,scattered across the village's busiest streets with Anbu doing scouting and forest scan."I said,drawing upon the map.

"Ah,very well,maybe you could take the hat someday."He said.

"I'll rather not,just like Old Man Pirate,I will shoulder all the hatred towards our village."I said,smiling at the Old Man before leaving to give orders to Shikaku and Anbu.

"Y'know,That is what a Hokage do."

The day the exams started,I used my Disguise ability to hide behind the windows of the Exam room.Three 'Genin' caught my attention.

'Sabaku Gaara...holder of my youngest uncle?'I thought,trying to figure out me and Shukaku's relationship.

'Sabaku Temari...genius politician as well as a great battle strategist.'I looked at the girl who is writing down answered without trying to cheat.

'Sabaku Kankuro...Puppet Master and Chakra string Master.'I thought as I saw the Chunnin that went out with him is now a puppet.

'They aren't supposed to be Genin,or should I say this is their last mission as a genin?Two possibilities.One,they are lacking of evidence of their strength.Two,an Invasion is on the way.'I thought.

'I'll call the first one a bullshit,Gaara completed numerous A-rank missions without a scratch.'I said,my tails waving dangerously behind me.

"That Genin team had failed!"Ibiki shouted.I see almost all of them flinched,those who didn't flinch are Kabuto,Temari,Gaara,Kankuro and a mysterious Grass Genin.

'What?SHE didn't react to that?That's not a normal one as well.'I thought,I could've swear she just looked at me,as well as Kabuto.

'I have to report to Old Man Hokage and Old Man Pirate.'I thought before leaving my position.

"Old Man Hokage,something big is brewing up."I said,leaning by the walls of the Hokage's office.

"What is it?"He asked.

"Summon,Old Man Pirate.You both are needed."I said.Old Man Hokage raised his hands and immediately Old Man Pirate is Here.

"An invasion is possibly closing on us."I reported,a deadly silence spread the room.

"My observation tells me that Sand and Sound is going to invade,given that Kabuto is a Sound Spy,as well as the sand had three Chunnin level genin participated in our exam,seemingly trying to weaken our forces beforehand."I analysed.

"It's possible.We have been taking a lot of missions from the Wind Daimyo,the economy of the Sand village is seriously weakened."Old Man Pirate said.

"Sound village is a new village,a possibility for it to attack us is obvious,it is trying to make a name of themselves."Old Man Hokage said.

"With them both attacking us,we should be able to defend ourselves.But Sound Village is dangerous because of how scarce its information is."Old Man Pirate said.

"They will invade during the finals,my guess is that the Kazekage will drag you into a solo to buy his army time to finish off our village."I said,pointing at Old Man Hokage.

"I will have Root surround the Arena."Old Man Pirate claimed.

"Better do that,I will personally protect Old Man Hokage during the finals."I said.

"The meeting is adjourned,the content of this meeting is not to be leaked."Old Man Hokage commanded.Me and Old Man Pirate Left to attend to our own matters.

I landed beside Anko,just in time.

"Foxy,where were you?I thought I was going to scare them wet alone."Anko said,wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Oh,I won't let you have the fun alone,Snake Princess."I said,tapping her forehead.

"You two are gross!"Me and Anko's eyes flashed,as we turned to look at the genin.

"Oh?What was that?"I asked in a sickly sweet tone.My tails extended to show their full grace.

"What were they thinking?That's freaking Kyubi's son they chose to be the proctor!"

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"You don't see me.You don't see me.You don't see me.You don't see me."The genin's started to panic.Almost everyone is under the impression that they are fighting me.

"Don't you guys worry,my playground will cut you guys half in number."Anko shouted across the clearing.

"If you guys don't listen properly,this might be the end of your career as a Shinobi."I threatened and it worked perfectly.

"In this round of Exam,you guys are going to steal scrolls from the other teams within five days and in this forest."Anko said,holding up two scrolls,one written with 'Heaven(天)' and the other one 'Earth(地)'.

"Twenty four teams here will be split into two,twelve with the heaven and other twelve with earth!"I continued.

"That means your numbers will be cut into half or lesser."We both concluded.

Questions like 'how do we survive?','Where do we live?' Is thrown at us,we just shrugged it off.The exam started and the participants all set off into the depth of forest.

"Anko!Dango?"I asked.

"Foxy,you know my favourite."She said,tucking onto my back as we set off for the Dango Shop.

"So,what are your thoughts on this year's exam?"I asked.

"I can't take my mind off for how that Grass ninja looked like.It's so muscular for a girl."Anko said.

"Ah Yes,me and Old Man Hokage discussed about that supposed genin.We came to a conclusion that...""That an invasion is coming."Anko interrupted.

"There goes,Snake Princess.The sound and the Sand is the most suspicious."I reported.

"I see...Ah,Dango is the best."She exclaimed.

"Humans and their obsessions."I sighed,as we continued to enjoy our 'lunch' break until the sun started to turn orange.

"Gotta check on the exam,make sure nothing happens."Anko said,jumping towards the forest.

"The Exam...something's not right.That Kabuto,He is a Leaf Shinobi...right?"I asked myself.

"I can very well make sure that he is not."A voice resounded behind me.

"Who?"I turned around and found nothing except a whirling sound.

"Am I being paranoid?"I asked myself,before going to check on the Exam as well.

"Where's Anko?"I asked the Anbu in front of me.When I arrive there was an explosion and it's not clear what it is.

"Team Leader Anko is facing off Orochimaru,Shiro-Sama."

"Enough of that Sama crap,So,the village leader of sound is Orochimaru?That make sense."I thought,sensorineural for Orochimaru's malice.

'There!'I rushed and rushed,only to find Anko's limb body on a tree with Orochimaru trying to lick her.

"Ku Ku Ku,You were a bit late,Shiro-Kun."Orochimaru said,preparing to escape.

"Your only way out if fighting me,Snake Butt."

"Oh?What makes you think you can?"He said,jumping down the tree with an attempt to burrow into the ground.

"No you don't."I said,placing my hands on the ground.

"Earth Style:Swamp of the Underworld."I shouted,as the ground he is about to burrow into turned into mud.

"Frostbite!"Snakes made out of ice bite into his arms,pinning them onto the ground.

"I have to admit...you've grown strong,Shiro-Kun.So,delicious..."He licked his lips.

"Shut up."I said,bringing my leg down onto his head.The mud that was trapping him splashed everywhere.Once the mud cleared,I only saw his skin.

'Damn it,snakes,so slippery.'I thought,staring at that shed skin.

"Shiro-Sama!Are you Okay?"An Anbu shouted.

"What am I?A vase?Of course I am fine,look at someone that's not fine!"I shouted back.

"Yes,Shiro-Sama."The Anbu said.

"I said,NO HONORIFICS!"

"Yes,Shiro-Sama."

It's been a long Exam.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 4:Preliminary

Chapter 4:Preliminary

The genin's managed to reach the down from the Hokage balcony,their numbers were exactly halved during the second exam.

"The purpose of this round of exam is to replace war,it lessen the casualties in war and also displays strengths of the to the amount of..."Old Man Hokage was about to continue but was stopped by Hayate.

"Hokage-Sama,I believe I will take over now."Hayate requested.

"Ah Yes,please."Old Man Hokage said.

"We will be having a preliminary round due to the amount of participants there anyone that want to leave now?"Hayate asked.

"I have no chakra left,I forfeit."Kabuto said.

'He left for more information or even contact his alliance.'I bit my their plans now would be too early.

"The first match is between Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado."Hayate announced.

"Old Man,I sensed a very very vile feeling radiating from Sasuke and malice from Yoroi."I reported.

"Should we?"He hinted.

"No,for information? save Sasuke?Yes."I answered.

"The boy was trained by Kakashi,let's boost his confidence."Old Man Hokage said.

"Got it."I said,enjoying the match.

Sasuke started charging at the opponent,it is obvious that his chakra is low when his primary art is is not exactly his strong part as he is quickly grabbed by what I saw,that guy absorbs chakra from people on sucked Sasuke's chakra dry and the vile feeling exploded.

'Orochimaru,just fought him,that's exactly his emotion...that lust.'I thought watching Sasuke slowly gaining back control of the used the initiation move of Primary Lotus to make a new move,he called it Lion's move ultimately killed his opponent.

"Winner by Death,Sasuke Uchiha!"As soon As the winner is announced,Sasuke fell over and was caught by sent Sasuke away to seal the curse mark,I started to move as well.

"Old Man,people are after curse mark might just attract Orochimaru,Kakashi can't beat him."I reported.

"Go,make sure Sasuke is safe."He said.I answered with a nod and left for THE chamber.

"Kakashi,How's the sealing?"I asked the grey haired man.

"Just finished,He should be able to use it without getting taken over."He said.

"Just in case."I said,raising one of my tails onto the curse mark.

"Evil absorbing Jutsu."I felt Orochimaru's presence and pulled it into me.

'I never thought you had that ability,Shiro-Kun.'Orochimaru's voice said.

'Yeah,and I'll never thought that you were a pedophile.'I answered and completely destroying the vile essence.

"Done."I informed as I leave the chamber.

"Shiro-Kun,you want to foil my plans?I thought you wanted the village dead,in dust."Orochimaru threatened behind me,right at the exit of the chamber.

"I know for the fact that you destroying the village will only bring even more corruption than there already is in the village,Orochimaru."I said,not slowing down in my stride.

"You know you want to."He kept trying to let me join him.

"Enough,Vile Snake!Frostbite!"I shouted as he is chained to the ground.

"Let me tell you something,if you keep trying to pull me to your faction,you'll only ended up with being attacked from both it,every way that can control me is not within your ,Rinnegan and Wood Style,which one do you have,Hmm?"I asked,increasing the tension on the chains and make him eat the floor.

"Tsk,pests like you,one day I will get you for myself."He shed his skin...again.

'He have to stop doing that.'I thought,returning to the arena.

"The sealing is perfect,but I don't know if Sasuke himself is stable."I reported to Old Man Hokage.

"It'll be fine,Naruto can always bring him back with his charismatic mouth."Old Man Hokage said.

"I say,we shouldn't underestimate the desire of revenge."I retaliated.

"Ah,only you would be able to convince me with that."The Old Man said before breathing out a puff of smoke.

"Next round,Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka."Hayate announced.

"Interesting,I want to see Naruto's growth."Old Man Hokage commented.

"His shadow clones and the control on miniature amount of kyuubi chakra will bring him advantage on that doggy."I said.

"True,But Kiba-kun had the advantage of speed."Old Man Hokage pointed out.

"As long As Kiba don't place his head anywhere around Naruto's ass."I said,watching the fight unfolding.

Naruto used mental warfare,as expected by the vessel of my weakened himself by underestimating Naruto and leave his partner out of the fight,already not Chunnin rushed Naruto but was beaten in a Taijutsu fight with him.

'His growth...the curve is very obvious,'I thought,watching him outsmarting Kiba with his transformation technique and Shadow Clone jutsu.

"The Victor is decided,Naruto won."I said,flicking a Ryo onto the Hokage's chair handle.

"The bet was for the Hokage seat."He said with a dead serious face.

"What?No!"I clutched my head.

"Nah,just kidding."He said and laughed heartily.

"Hm,old man."I scoffed.

After the preliminaries are done,the genins are soon to be dismissed for the rest of the were summoned into the Arena by the are told of the possibility of an Invasion.

"What should we do?"Jounin A asked.

"What do you think?"I asked him.

"I suggest that we build up a barrier."Jounin B said.

"More patrols!"Jounin C said.

"Enough!What do you think,Shiro?"Old man Hokage asked.

"I am the reincarnation of the Great Kyuubi!I shall eliminate all these mongrels before they even arrived!Because everything in this world belongs to me!Hahhaha."I laughed.

"My dear,dear Jounin 've watched too much anime.(Fate Zero..ehem)"Shikaku slapped his face.

"But seriously,in order to make an invasion to work on this Village,the only way is to use a timed summon array."I explained.

"But...Master Jiraya is not in the village now."

"Who am I to you?I am...Ow!"Old Man Pirate used His crane to hit on my head.

"What he meant,Rookie Jounins,He is going to draw a large scale summoning seal over the forest."He explained as I keep rubbing the impact point.

"Yeah,but that will take me months."I said.

"Jiraya said that he will be back recently."

"Yes!Then I can finish it within a month."

"But,He would like to train Naruto."

"Noooooo!"

"Learn the God damned Impure Reincarnation Jutsu!"Shouted The old men.

"I am the son of the...Ow!"

"Stop that!"

"No!Because I am...Ow!"

The Jounins watched on the childish quarrel between the three most powerful being in the like 'are we dismissed?' 'Let's go' erupted as our quarrel went on.


End file.
